But Why?
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: The CBI is celebrating it's 50th anniversary and they are having a ball, and it's compulsory - consultants and all. Lisbon in a dress and Jane in a tuxedo, where will that lead? Jisbon! :-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first Mentalist fanfic, so i really hope you like it. This chapter is just setting it up, and is quite short but they will get longer, it probably will be a three shot tops... but you never know! I hope you like it. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zilch. If i did, Jisbon would be happening. :-)**

Chapter 1

"But why?" Cho asked.

"I don't like it anymore than you do." Lisbon told them firmly, "But we have to go and trust me I don't want too either."

Van Pelt sighed. "What am I going to wear?"

"What am I going to do?" Rigsby said in disbelief.

"Oh come on guys it'll be fun," Jane said a look of slight amusement, and arrogance on his face.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Lisbon said, giving him daggers.

"Well, it says on these very nice, by the way, invitations, that all agents have to attend, I'm a consultant, I am going to decline the invitation."

"Oh no you don't, you're a consultant to the CBI and a pain in the ass if we are going to be put through this then so are you." Lisbon said, and she looked pissed, not that that usually stopped him, but he'd figured he'd better leave it. Besides…. Lisbon in a dress, maybe it was worth it….

"Fine I'll come," Jane said, seemingly not at all bothered.

Lisbon narrowed her eyes, suspicious of his motives, "What no argument?"

"I was simply wondering why the CBI has to have this ball thing."

"Me too Jane, but I don't know, something about our 50th year or whatever, I don't care I just wanna get this over and done with then we can get on with our actual jobs."

"I'll come on one condition," Jane said.

"Oh here we go, fine, what?"

"You wear a dress,"

She looked murderous, "Whatever, anyway didn't you read the invitation properly, the dress code is smart, so you have to wear a tuxedo." She looked at him smugly.

"Do you even own any dresses?" Jane asked, already knowing the answer.

"That is none of your business."

"You don't do you?"

"It's none of your business Jane."

"You two should go shopping together," he said gesturing at Lisbon and Van Pelt.

Lisbon had had enough, "I'll be in my office." She said through gritted teeth.

They all gave Jane looks, "What?" He said.

"Why'd you give her such a hard time?" Van Pelt asked.

"I think she can cope," he said.

"No, you hope she can cope, but still why be a pain in the ass if you don't have to be?"

He shrugged, and laid down on his couch and closed his eyes.

"Typical," she muttered.

There were no cases, they were all bored stiff.

And everyone was dwelling on the stupid invitation they'd gotton.

"So does smart dress, mean we like actually have to wear a suit?"

"Yes." Jane said with his eyes closed.

"It's only a week away I need to go shopping," Van Pet sighed, "And don't you start," She shot Jane a warning look.

"I think you'll look lovely," Jane replied in all seriousness.

"Thank you." She said.

And Lisbon, who was by this point back in the room, rolled her eyes at Jane.

He gave her a look; she shot one straight back at him.

"So when is this thing anyway?" Jane asked casually.

"Next Friday." She replied bluntly that unbelievably cute, but seriously annoyed look on her face.

"What time?" he asked lightly, ignoring her obvious annoyance.

"8:30 – 12:00." Still blunt.

"Have I offended you Lisbon?" He asked politely, feigning innocence.

"You're a pain in the ass Jane."

"I assure you I don't mean to be."

"Liar."

He gave her the innocent eyes.

"You don't fool me."

"Oh but I do." He said smiling.

Her look turned from one of annoyance to confusion and curiosity, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry."

"Jane!"

"Now who's moaning?"

She resisted the urge to strangle him for about the millionth time that day and cursed herself for still liking him.

She was saved by her cell phone ringing.

"Lisbon" She said as she picked up.

They all paused and listened to her on the phone.

She was silent for a few seconds, and then relief broke out on her face, "Oh thank god."

She hung up.

"What?" Jane asked.

"We have a case."

"And that's a relief because?"

"Because it means I can get away from you!"

He ignored her comment.

"You can't work over time this weekend Lisbon."

She turned to him, exasperated, "Why would that be?"

"You need to go shopping for that dress you don't really own." He said smiling.

She slapped him on the arm.

"Love you too Lisbon," he said jokingly. But then thought about it.

He was looking forward to seeing her in a dress, maybe just a bit too much…

**I hope you liked it! If you did please review, and i'll UD depending on how many review :-)**

**I'm evil i know, but i really hope you liked it!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's short, but i w anted to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Thank you so much, i wasn't expecting such great feedback, please do all review again! I hope you like it, it's short but sweet!**

Chapter 2

Lisbon hated shopping.

How Jane had roped her into going with Van Pelt, she had no idea, but still it had happened, or rather, it was happening.

They'd been here an hour and a half already, they still hadn't bought anything, and she desperately wanted to go home.

She was in a changing room, trying on a dress for what felt like the millionth time. She heard whispered voices outside, and her suspicions arose.

The dress was black, and very simple, but she thought she looked ridiculous. It was full length, at least that was something. It had a single silver strap underneath her bust, but she didn't really like it. Another one she didn't like.

"Come out and show me!" Grace called; she in contrary to Lisbon appeared to be enjoying herself. That was something at least.

"Do I have too?" She called reluctantly, "It looks stupid."

"Come on, I highly doubt it."

So she dragged her feet out of the changing room, and as soon as she saw who was out there, turned to go back in. But he beat her too it, and blocked her entry.

"It's not her fault, I blackmailed her," Jane said,

"With what?" She said bitterly.

"Rigsby."

"That's evil!" She exclaimed.

He smiled.

"Anyway, why are you here Jane?"

"You think I could pass the opportunity to see you in a dress?" He said teasingly, although there was a high element of truth in that statement.

"Shut it Jane, and let me choose a damn dress in peace."

"I'm sorry. You look lovely, by the way."

She glared at him, and he threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"I meant it."

"I don't like it,"

"I think it looks lovely," Grace said quietly.

"I'm not keen on wearing black for a start," She said, "Now Jane, can you please, please leave us alone?" It was not often that Teresa Lisbon begged, but when she did she meant it. In fact it was very rare, but she really wanted Jane to go away.

"That way my dress will be a surprise for you," she said.

"Ok, but I'm shopping too, and if I'm not allowed to see you in a dress then you can't see me in a tuxedo, I do however, need Grace's opinion." Jane said.

"Is that alright?" He asked Grace politely.

"Sure," she stammered.

He turned to walk away, when Lisbon called after him, "Jane!"

He stopped walking and turned.

"Yes?"

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair."

"You already got to see me in this," She gestured up and down the dress.

"So?"

"So it's only fair I get to see you in a tux," she moaned.

"You're right, but Teresa my dear life isn't fair."

She pouted.

God she looked cute.

But he wouldn't give in.

"Nope,"

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because the only reason you want things to be fair, is so that you can see me in a tux," he replied, and he winked at her.

And Lisbon mentally cursed herself in her head.

Damn that Patrick Jane.

**Please review! :P**

**Hope you liked it :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Another chapter thanks so much for all the reviews (well the people that did)! I am slightly irritated though, i got like over 20 for the last chapter, and 10 for chapter 2. So please, please, please review again! (or i won't UD! yes, i am that mean) I hope you like this though. :) I'm quite happy, i got to speak to Hayley and Hannah again!**

Chapter 3

"Very nice," Van Pelt said, smiling, looking him up and down, pleased with her work.

"Thank you," Jane replied, who was looking rather pleased with himself.

"You should take it."

"I will." He said still smiling.

"You're looking to impress Lisbon, aren't you?" Grace asked – it was her turn to smile.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," He replied, fiddling with his shirt 'absent mindedly'.

"I think you do – good luck."

"What?"

"For what it's worth I think you both deserve to be happy."

"She's my boss Grace, I don't think about her like that."

She gave him a knowing look, "Of course you do, and, it's not against the rules you know, you're a consultant not an agent."

"It's not like that."

She just gave him a look, "You're too blind to see what's right in front of you."

"And what may that be?"

She gave him another knowing look.

In an effort to lighten the conversation, he asked, "Have you brought a dress yet?"

"No, but I know which one I'm going to get – I tried it on earlier."

"What's it like?"

"It's a chocolatey brown color, silk, full length and has one strap."

"Rigsby will stare at you all night,"

She blushed. "You wait," She said, "Till I get Lisbon to choose a dress."

Lots of images popped up in his head, the one of her in the black dress earlier, looking gorgeous, at the forefront of his mind.

"Nervous?" There was a light teasing tone to her voice.

"Not in the slightest," he lied, "I'm sure you will both look lovely."

"I should go get back to Lisbon,"

"She's probably lost," Jane smiled at the thought of Lisbon, surrounded by dresses, and looking completely out of her depth. This was a look that he'd never seen on her face, he'd seen her confused, angry, annoyed, upset, and happy, but never out of her depth.

"You should go rescue her," he added as an afterthought.

"I'll go find her," she stressed the word find.

"Thank you for your help Grace,"

"You're welcome – and Jane."

"Yes?"

"Don't crash our shopping trip again,"

"Ok." He said.

"I mean it Jane."

"I promise," he said.

She could only hope he was being serious.

Grace stood and waited for him to get changed again, and watched as he paid for the tux.

"I'm going home now, I promise." He said smiling.

"Good."

"You guys have fun," he called after her as he walked away.

"We will," she called back.

He just smiled.

As it turned out, Jane's vision was correct, when Grace found Lisbon she was wondering aimlessly through rows of dresses after dresses, a slightly panicked look on her face. Grace couldn't help but smile.

"Hey," She said smiling.

"Van Pelt, thank god you're here." The look of relief was clearly evident at her face.

"What's up?"

"I need help, there are so many dresses and we've been here for ages," she sighed.

"Ok, first of all unless you are above a size 16, we're in the wrong place."

"Oh, I wondered why they were all so big," she said frowning.

Van Pelt fought back a laugh, "What?" Lisbon asked.

"Nothing,"

Lisbon smiled. She liked Van pelt, she had the makings of a very good agent, but as it turned out Lisbon found herself enjoying spending time with the younger agent.

"Ok, we want to be somewhere over there," Grace pointed in a general direction."

"Ok." Lisbon said.

After a couple of minutes of searching, and Lisbon not finding anything she liked, Grace let out a sigh. "Hey, this is perfect. You have to try this on."

She'd been ordered to try on a lot of dresses while they'd been there, and she hadn't liked any of them. She didn't see why this one would be any different, but she had to come out with a dress, so it was worth a look at least.

She turned around caught sight of it, and stopped. It really was beautiful.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Van Pelt said.

"Yeah, but it probably won't suit me." Lisbon said, as usual forcing herself not to get her hopes up.

"Don't be silly, it's made for you." She sad simply, "Now, go try it on while I go pay for my dress, but don't get changed back till I've seen it!"

"Ok,"

"Promise?"

"Yes," she said, trying no to laugh.

So she took the light material, it slipped between her fingers and felt silky and smooth.

She smiled sympathetically at the woman in the dressing room, they'd become rather familiar with each other of the past couple of hours.

She looked at the dress before she tried it on, it really was beautiful. She sighed, she'd just have to wait and see.

She slipped into the dress, and stood, gazing into the mirror. Amazingly it did suit her, she stood and admired it. It was gorgeous.

She turned around and looked into the mirror over her shoulder, looking at it from every angle.

And smiled, she was getting this.

"Lisbon?" Grace called from outside the changing rooms,

"Yeah?" She yelled back.

"Come out and show me!" She said excitedly.

"Ok, I'm coming,"

She opened the changing room door, and this time, instead of dragging her feet practically danced out.

Grace's mouth dropped open, "Wow," she said softly, "You look amazing, it's looks even better on!"

She smiled, which made Grace smile as well, it was nice to see her boss happy.

"Give me a twirl," she said.

Lisbon rolled her eyes, but quite happily obliged.

"Gorgeous!" Grace said, "You have to get this, you will right?"

"Yes I'm getting it," she said beaming.

"This is gonna blow Jane's mind," she decided happily.

"What?" Lisbon said, a look of curiosity and confusion on her face.

**Please review!**

**xxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :) This is a bit of a change from the usual fluff, it gets a bit more serious but i think you'l like it. And i'll go back to the usual fluffy banter next chapter! Thanks for the reviews everyone, please keep them coming! This chap is for .x who is knew to the site and you guys should go check out her fics and review, she is amazing! **

Chapter 3

"Don't worry," she said, instantly regretting her words.

"No, go on, you were saying something about the dress blowing Jane's mind."

"It's just, well, umm…. I think he's looking to impress you, and umm, just to warn you he looked pretty hot in the tux he got, but this, well let's just say he's in for a surprise."

"Why would Jane want to impress me?" Shit, she thought, she'd actually said that out loud.

Grace looked at her, she actually was completely oblivious, it was quite funny really. "Well it doesn't matter because you're gonna blow him away," Grace replied happily.

"Right," Lisbon gave her a strange look, "I'm gonna get changed and then we can move on to whatever it is you want to do next."

"Ok. I'll meet you outside."

By 7;30 that evening, Teresa Lisbon was shattered, her head hurt from thinking about what she was getting, her feet were killing her from walking round all day, her arms, hands and shoulders were sore from all the bags and her eyes hurt from looking at all the items in the all shops. But she was happy.

How today had happened she didn't know, but she'd managed to come home with not just the dress, but also a long list of other items that she didn't think she needed, but Van Pelt had insisted and if she was honest, she had had fun picking them all out.

On top of the dress, she'd then got some black stiletto heels, a necklace, some hair things, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss, some random shower gel that Grace said was amazing, some perfume, some underwear and some earrings. If she was going to go shopping again and try not to spend as much, Grace was not coming with her.

But today had been fun. She'd almost forgotten what it was like to go out with a friend, or friends. She hadn't for a while. One of her best friends lived in England now, as far as she was concerned it might as well be another planet. They spoke on the phone occasionally, but they both had challenging work, she was a doctor and always working crazy hours, there was a time difference, and well, Lisbon's job wasn't exactly the easiest of the lot. She had a few other friends that mostly lived in other states now, and the other of her closer friends was dead. Cancer, her name was Cara, she'd been 29. It was a long time ago, shortly after Alex had moved to England and the others scattered.

Spending time with Grace had been surprisingly pleasant, and she'd learnt a lot about her in the time they'd shopped together.

She had all the items she'd purchased spread out on her bed, admiring the dress.

She was just deciding how to spend the evening when she heard a knock at the door. Curious, she walked out her bedroom, closing the door behind her, through her living area hastily rearranging things to tidy it up and opened her front door.

She rolled her eyes and went to close the door again, but he put his foot in the way.

"What do you want Jane?"

"To see you, otherwise I wouldn't have come over here would I?"

"And why do you wanna see me?"

"Because I want to talk to you,"

She rolled her eyes, "And why do you wanna talk to me?"

"Can I come in?"

"Answer the question first,"

"Because I do,"

She sighed, "Just come in," She said in defeat.

"Did you have a good rest of your shopping trip,"

"Yeah I did," She said, still with a suspicious look on her face.

"What'd you get?"

"Lot's of things, a dress for a start,"

"Can I see it?"

"No," she said bluntly.

"Why?"

"It'll be a surprise," she said dryly.

He placed his hand on a door handle, she grabbed his arm, "Hey, that's my room"

"I know," he said "It's got your stuff in, I'm guessing on display somewhere because you kept glancing nervously at this door when I was asking about your dress."

"Well you can't go in there,"

"Why?"

"It's private!"

"Fine," He let go of the handle.

He looked at Lisbon, who realized that she still had a hold of his arm, she quickly let go.

"Sit down," She said.

"Ok," he said, amused.

They sat in silence, awkwardly Jane doing his usual and looking around the room.

"Who's that?" He asked her, pointing at a picture of her with Cara.

That hit a nerve. He noticed her change in posture, her whole body tensed up. Her eyes flashed with sadness for a second, but then it was gone.

"A friend,"

"No, what's the story there?"

"There is no story,"

"Yes there is."

"Jane, I'm not one of our suspects, so stop interrogating me." She said tearfully, trying to hide it but quite unsuccessfully.

He moved slightly closer to her on the couch, "I'm sorry, but now, I'm asking as a friend, "Who is she?"

"Why are you so interested in my personal life anyway?" She asked.

"Because we're friends,"

"We're not friends, we're colleagues." She shot back.

She instantly regretted those words, he looked hurt.

"I'm sorry," she said trying to repair the damage she'd caused, damnit, why did she always screw everything up? "I didn't mean that."

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"Fine," She sighed wearily.

"Her name was Cara, she died," she said tearfully.

He placed his hand on her shoulder gently.

"It was cancer." A tear trickled down one cheek at the memory.

"She was only 29, we all were the three of us. Me, Cara and Alex," she smiled slightly at the memory. "Then Cara was diagnosed with breast cancer and our worlds fell apart. Her mom and dad were dead, they were killed when she was seven so she only had us. She was treated with aggressive chemo and radiotherapy, she had a mastectomy but it had spread throughout her body. She died six months after the diagnosis. That's who she is. And that picture over there," she pointed at one that Jane hadn't noticed, "Is one of all three of us."

The three young women were smiling, Teresa was in the middle, with Cara who'd lost her hair and had a pretty colored bandana around her head, and what he presumed was Alex with her short blond on the other side.

She looked young, and in that photo happy, although the stress of the situation was evident on Teresa's and Alex's faces if you looked hard enough.

"It was taken three weeks before she died. A couple of months after Cara's death, Alex moved to the UK."

Patrick couldn't ignore the urges he was having to comfort her, and gently wrapped her arms around her small, seemingly delicate form. And held her as she cried. It was nice to finally see her trust him, he doubted that more than a very few people had ever seen Teresa Lisbon, the strong independent woman she was, break down in front of them, let alone in their arms. This display of emotion, he was touched, she's finally let him in, on an aspect of her life at least.

It was unlike her, but perhaps, perhaps the shopping trip and all this talk of social events etc, had her thinking about her friend, Cara, not to mention the fact she looked exhausted.

She would probably regret it later, but he wouldn't. Well, she may not regret it, but she would be embarrassed and clam up…. Probably. If he caught her early enough though that might be prevented.

He noticed with pleasant surprise that her body had stopped shaking, and so had the tears. She'd fallen asleep. He smiled slightly at the sight, and contented himself by watching her.

Her chest was rising and falling with even breaths, she looked so peaceful. So he was shocked, but pleased when she somehow managed to turn herself over so she was facing him, and curled into him, putting her head on his shoulder. He was worried when she moved her hand, he thought she'd woken up but she was in fact, just moving her delicate, small hands to his chest where she grasped a handful of his shirt and rested her hand there.

He smiled down at her, and gently stroked her cheek.

Van Pelt was right, he was looking to impress her.

He was falling for her.

Teresa Lisbon, who looked so delicate, precious and stunningly beautiful asleep in his arms.

Yet he didn't have the courage to tell her, not yet but he would.

Quietly, trying his hardest not to move, he slipped his wedding ring off his finger, and gently and carefully placed it in his pocket.

**What do you think? Do you like the slighter darker tone to this? I know it was a bit depressing, but i've been off ill today, which is why it's a bit longer than usual, i've been working on it on and off all day.**

**Please review! :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the delayed UD i have been without internnet for a week. Quite frankly you're lucky i'm still here, it nearly kille me. :P So this is short, but i'm obviously very dedicate, cos over here it's about half past midnight an i never post this late. I'm just lucky i manage to sneakily keep my laptop in my room which i'm not supposed to do, cos otherwise this happens :P Thanks to you amazing people who reviewed the last chapter,i love you! **

Chapter 5

She was warm, and very comfortable, and had someone's strong arms around her. Jane's arms.

Oh god. She remembered, the night before.

Why was she holding onto his shirt for dear life?

She remembered telling him about Cara, and pouring her heart out, and sobbing in his arm…

Oh shit.

She kept her eyes closed, in case he was awake.

"Morning Lisbon," Jane said sleepily.

Her eyes snapped open.

"How did you know I was awake?" She asked curiously.

"You tensed up when you realized where you were and who you were with, and your breathing wasn't completely regular."

She glared at him.

Then realized her hand was still on his chest, and her other arm was wrapped around him, and her legs were draped across him.

She quickly let go of his shirt, and saw the huge crease where her hand had been balled into a fist clutching the material. The proceeded to untangle themselves awkwardly, which, even more awkwardly, took longer than anticipated.

Patrick sensed that she'd already started the shutting down and out process, as they were attempting to get off the sofa.

"Don't freeze me out," he said softly.

"I'm not,"

"No, you're not yet, but you've already started."

"Look, Jane, can you go." She said.

He stood and analyzed her.

"You know, you have nothing to be ashamed of,"

She looked at him in amazement, she'd been rendered speechless.

Wow, if only that would happen more often.

"Is this going to make things awkward? Because it shouldn't, and you shouldn't feel guilty for telling someone. Have you ever told anyone about Cara?"

"No," she said softly.

That explains all the pent up emotion… he thought to himself.

"Come here?" He held out his arms to her.

"For what?" She questioned suspiciously.

"A hug."

Again she regarded him suspiciously.

"It'll make you feel better." He coaxed.

Slightly reluctantly, and rather awkwardly at first she carefully placed her arms around him, and then, yet again letting hr guard down, she melted into him.

Jane was pleased with this new development, he remembered the words he'd spoken to her, "I need you to know that you can trust me…. That whatever happens I will b there for you."

And there he was.

Eventually they broke apart.

"See didn't that make you feel better," he asked smiling.

She just smiled back.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He thought.

"So, do you want some breakfast?" She asked, trying to be polite.

"Oh, no thanks, don't worry about me, I guess I'll see you at work on Monday?"

"Sure,"

"Oh and, are you sure I can't see the dress?"

She attempted to glare at him, but it was a pretty pathetic attempt seeing as she failed, and found her smiling at him against her will instead.

"See you on Monday Jane."

He grinned at her, "See you."

When they got to work on Monday, there was no indication that anything had happened that weekend between the two of them what so ever.

They'd all had a brief conversation with Cho and Rigsby about the shopping trip, with Grace doing most of the talking and that was about it.

And Lisbon was seriously grateful for it.

The week that followed was pretty uneventful case wise, but everyone was buzzing with a slightly hidden excitement about the party that was to be on the Saturday.

By Friday night everyone was ready to go home, and although they were all relatively tired, they were also all secretly looking forward to the party. Although Lisbon would never admit it, she was looking forward to wearing her new dress and assortment of jewellery and beauty products.

She couldn't wait till Rigsby saw Van Pelt in her dress, she wondered if Cho would get off with that pretty girl from the floor above that'd been eyeing him for ages, and Jane in a tux - let's just say this party had it's perks…

And, well there was also the fact that maybe, there was a small chance she was looking forward her dress being a surprise for Jane.

Not that she was trying to impress him or anything, definitely not.

**I know it was quite short, but please review anyway! It's the party soon! I actually can't wait to write it! I'm so excited, so please do review, cos the more people that review the quicker i'll get to write and post the party chapter! I think it'll be the one after next.**

**:D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter :) Although it's rather suspicious, the number of reviews seems to go down every time!!! This is my longest chapter EVER! So please review, or i won't UD for ages! I'm sorry, i know i'm mean, but i'm in a slightly irritated mood. I do love this chapter though, so please do review!**

Chapter 6

She got home on the Friday, and following last weeks events, decided to actually do something on impulse, and called Alex, knowing she wouldn't answer, Lisbon left a message and asked her to call back. There was a nine hour difference between California and England, and she'd rung Alex at 8pm, so in a couple of hours she estimated, she'd get a call back – Alex'd be in her lunch break.

Sure enough, at about ten past ten, her phone began to ring, smiling slightly, she picked up.

"Hello," Lisbon said.

The other end of the line was a scream, "Ter!"

"Hey Alex,"

"I haven't spoken to you in ages, I'm sorry, it's just you know work's crazy, and I know that you're busy."

"It's fine," Teresa smiled at her friend, it was good to hear her voice again, it must have been at least two months, probably more.

"So, did you call just to catch up, or do you want to talk about something in particular?"

"Nothing really, just a chat," she said.

"Liar," Teresa rolled her eyes, "I always know when you're lying Ter, I've known you long enough – and don't roll your eyes."

Lisbon laughed, "How did you know I'd rolled my eyes?"

"Like I said, I've known you long enough. But 'cos I'm an amazing friend, I'll let you off, for five minutes while we catch up."

"How have you been?"

"I've been good, I like England, the weather sucks though."

"You sound English."

"Oh my god! Do I?"

"Well the 'oh my god' didn't, but yeah, you're definitely picking up the accent."

"Ok that's weird, but anyway, I'm dating this really hot surgeon, seriously, oh my god..."

"So, how long have you been going out?"

"A couple of months, I think anyway, he's amazing, our month anniversary, our _month_ one, and that's not even like, a proper anniversary, he brought me a huge bunch of roses, and oh you'd just love him Ter. And before you ask, he's not any past offences and you're not doing a background check on him - like you did that other guy, it was Rhys wasn't it?."

"Yeah, it was, but aren't you glad I did that other guy? He had several previous arrests for violence; he put his ex in hospital! I did tell you I thought he was dodgy."

"You don't have to rub it in, Agent Lisbon, maybe he was a mistake, and after all I did pick him up at that seriously dodgy club that we both went too. Which may I add, is where _you _met that guy, oh what was his name, Matt? Who -"

"You can stop there," Lisbon said quickly, her experience with 'Matt' was not one she cared to repeat, or remember. She shuddered.

"My point exactly, and normally I have ok taste in guys! This one," She sighed, "His name's Michael, he totally gorgeous and English. Oh and did I tell you, I've grown my hair long again, it like way past my shoulders, not short like it was when I was in the US."

They chatted on for quite a while, about everything and anything, and then Alex remembered that she'd decided to question her friend, and during a pause in their conversation, she decided to bring it up again.

"So, you've had way more than five minutes Ter, why'd you ring?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. A friend came over last Saturday, and just saw a picture of us, and he asked and…"

Alex interrupted her babblings, "Slow down, who's this friend? Let me guess knowing you a work colleague, oooh, and you're all flustered cos it's a male colleague, right?"

Teresa sighed, "Maybe,"

"I'll take that as a yes, it's easier for both of us. Ok, so what happened?"

"Well… I went shopping with Grace that day-"

"Grace Van Pelt, the junior of you lot right, the one who Rigsby's in love with?"

She smiled again; she'd almost forgotten how much she confided in Alex.

"Yeah that's right, anyway cos tomorrow night there's a CBI party, and we were dress shopping, Jane, crashed our trip."

"Oh, this is _Patrick_ Jane the one who's so annoying that one time you had to ring me just to rant about how incredibly irritating this guy is, and how he infuriates you all with his psychic tricks, and how he just ignores the rule completely, goes behind your back with everything…" She teased. "The one who you obviously have got it really bad for…"

"Shut up Alex, and let me finish the story."

"Hmm, touchy, that's interesting… Sorry honey, I hate to break it to you but you like him."

"Shut it Alex,"

"Ok…"

"Thank you, anyway Jane crashed our shopping trip, just in time to see me come out with yet another dress on, god it was so embarrassing-"

"But he's gonna see you in a dress at some point-"

"Alex!"

"Sorry!"

"Anyway - later that day, after we finished and I was at home, he comes knocking on my door and invites himself in. He sits down, and, and before I know it I'm telling him everything after he sees a picture of us with Cara,"

The end of the line went quiet, "So you told him about Cara?"

"Yeah,"

"And let me guess, you being Ter – like, haven't actually told anyone who didn't know us at the time, about it so you completely poured your heart out to this guy."

"Yeah," she said, sounding desperate, "And no I haven't told anyone before."

"So what happened?" She asked.

"It was horrible, I sat with him on my couch and sobbed,"

"And… I sense something you're not telling me."

She sighed, sometimes it sucked having a friend who knew everything about you, and could read you so well – even over the phone. So reluctantly she continued, "And he was, kind of, he was holding me. And I fell asleep, and woke up the next morning still in his arms."

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing ever. I'm so happy for you, he really likes you."

Exasperated, she said, "How can you tell? You haven't even met him Alex,"

"I hear the tone of your voice you know, but that's beside the point - I can just tell he likes you, he didn't run away did he? When you were sat crying your eyes out," She heard a tut at the other end of the line, but ignored it, "He stayed for you, and I'll bet in the morning you tried to blank everything out."

"You know me too well." Lisbon moaned.

"So what happened?"

"He didn't let me blank him out."

"Good! Finally a guy who can handle you," She exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks Lex! But he did then leave. Work has been fine with him this week though, he hasn't mentioned anything."

"So what's the problem?" She said flatly.

"This party is tomorrow, and, and - I just don't know."

"You being very vague here Ter. You like him, but there's you liking him, and you actually acting on those feelings isn't there? We've been here before. He sounds like a decent guy, even if he is 'annoying'. And I bet he likes you."

"That's the problem, he doesn't." She sighed, "I've told you about his wife and daughter, he's not over his wife, he still loves her."

"Why did he come over if that's the case? Why did he hold you while you cried instead of freaking out, because there you are this normally incredibly, scarily strong woman emotionally, breaking down. Remember," he voice went slightly wobbly, "When Cara died, and we sat on the bed with her crying our eyes, out, each holding one of her hands?"

"Yes," she whispered, unwanted tears welling up at the painful memory, still vivid in her mind.

"That was scary for me, cos up until then you'd been the strong one, I'd leant on you for support, so had Cara, and there and then when she was gone, and we both just felt empty. You cried. You lost control, we both did. And it was scary for me, our best friend had just died and you, the independent, responsible one was finally breaking down. You sat with me, when we found out that the cancer was terminal with Cara, and you comforted her, you comforted me. And when she died, in that moment when we could barely see because the tears were flowing so fast, I felt incredibly guilty. Through those months you were the strong one, you had everyone break down on you, you were strong for me, for Cara. But there had been no one their for you. And I still beat myself up about that, cos at the time I was too blind to see. I was a selfish twenty nine year old, who was only seeing the fact that one of her best friends was dying, and that life was unfair. And I am sorry. But honey, what I'm saying is that if you let me see you vulnerable and before you argue, yes you breaking down is vulnerable, then he most definitely means something to you. And the fact he didn't freak – he's obviously perfect for you."

"I never realized, I-"

"It doesn't matter Ter that's in the past, but I'm using the past to try and persuade you that you breaking down in a guys arms last weekend might just have been good for you – and that the said guy likes you. Tell you what, tell me about him, not the depressing stuff, but the little things. Then I'll be able to have a clear picture just how much you like this guy."

She sighed, "I'll feel stupid,"

"No you won't you'll like it, it feels nice trust me, I spent like 20 minutes on at you about Michael, and it feels good. So for once give it a go, you remember how annoyed me and Cara got when you wouldn't give us details? And I remember vividly, the day you actually opened up to us, and we were like, wow! I knew in that moment how close we were – it was such an achievement! Getting Teresa Lisbon to talk about her personal life, it should be rewarded with a medal!"

"Ok, I dunno where to start."

"Well, give me an idea of what he looks like, bearing in mind I have no idea who this guy is!"

"Well…" she started uncertainly, "He has blond hair, it's short but it's curly, he's pretty tanned, and his eyes. He has the most amazing blue eyes. And his smile, it's contagious, he smiles at you and you just want to smile back. He got me a pony for my birthday," she laughed, "He bends the rules and tries to use his charm to get away with it – and it sometimes works. He enjoys winding me up, and I swear he's the most annoying person ever. Apparently he can read my mind after he did some little trick with shapes, don't ask. Oh yeah, and there was that time he made me do a trust fall, so I 'knew I could trust him'. He brought me some emeralds with the money he got from winning money at the casino during a case once, but I said I couldn't take them," she heard a tut at the other end of the line, "He can hypnotize people and does it too suspects which he's not allowed to do, we nearly got blown up during a case once. He was temporarily blind and a complete pain in the ass. He sleeps on this couch we have in the office, he makes me laugh when I don't want too. He listens, he cares. He desperately wants to know what my dress looks like," she laughed, "When he looks at me sometimes, I forget where I am. It sounds cheesy, but when he looks at me, really looks - I can't even breathe. We flirt a lot, but there's this sort of underlying feeling of seriousness that I sense sometimes. His little psychic thing is annoying, and he says he always knows when I'm lying, but sometimes lets me get away with it, apparently that is. And it felt nice to wake up in his arms that morning, before the panic set in that is."

There was a slight pause.

"You love him, don't you honey? You're just afraid of getting hurt."

"I don't know. He'll never love me back."

"I need to talk to this guy."

"Oh, no way!"

"I will find away, you don't always make things easy Teresa," she tutted.

"Oh please don't! And can we talk about something else please?"

"Ok, but only 'cos I'm feeling generous, and I know how much you hate actually talking about important things like this Patrick guy."

"Thanks - I think." She laughed.

"So, what did you get on this shopping trip? Huh? Tell me about this dress, you're gonna totally blow him away," she said excitedly.

She went on too describe her dress and heels, and Alex, being Alex 'oohed' and 'ahhed' in all the right places.

"I also got a few other bits like make up, jewelry, perfume, some lingerie, oh and-"

Alex interrupted her, "Is there any chance that Patrick might get to see some of this lingerie?" She teased.

"If you were here right now, I would hit you," she said.

Alex was on the other end of the phone laughing, "I don't doubt it. Oh, I can so imagine your face right now!"

"Not funny Alex." She said, half seriously.

"Actually it is. You so have to ring me and tell me how it went!"

"I will," she said sighing and rolling her eyes again,

"Don't roll your eyes!"

Exasperated, all she did was apologize, "Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Hey, do you wanna come over, in the summer or something? Come stay at my place for a couple of weeks. I'd love to see you again."

"Really? That would be so great! I haven't seen you in like forever. Um, maybe I could come around Cara's anniversary. You know, cos she died on-"

"The 17th of July, yeah I know. That would be nice; we could go visit her grave or something."

"Yeah, you do still-"

"Yeah, I still put fresh flowers there. Every week."

"I bet you don't ever forget do you?"

"No," she said softly.

"I would," Alex said sadly.

"Trust me Lex, you wouldn't."

"Ok, I'd better be going, we've been chatting for ages! We need to phone more often so we don't spend so much time catching up and then dealing with your current problem!"

"Hey, it's not always me with the problem, in fact it very rarely is!"

She paused, "true, but oh well! And if I haven't heard from you by a certain point after the party, then I'll constantly ring you till you pick up!"

"Ok, and Lex, I miss you."

"I miss you too. I have some friends over here, but it's not the same is it?"

"No it's not."

"Good luck honey, have a great time at this party."

"Sure I will."

"Knock him dead with that dress, it sounds gorgeous – you have to take a picture of you in it and send it to me!"

"Ok, I will promise!"

"Miss you, I'll ring you and we can set a date for my visit."

"Ok, speak to you soon."

"Yeah, love you Ter!"

"Love you too," She laughed.

"Remember to call me,"

"How could I forget?"

"Just remember how impatient I am."

"I know."

"Ok, bye Ter."

"Bye Alex."

And then the line went dead.

She was happy, she felt all warm and nice inside, that friendship feeling. God, she'd forgotten how much she missed Alex, and Cara too. It had been great to talk to her. And now she was visiting over the summer!

Although Teresa was happy after the conversation, it left a slightly bittersweet after taste, reminded her of how much she missed her. Of what she'd essentially lost, Alex was still there, but the other side of the world.

Still, she was determined to be happy – that had been a much needed catch up session with Alex, and she was happy that she was happy that was at least something. It was good to know her best friend's life was working out. Particularly when her own was seemingly so complicated.

She sighed, and decided to go and watch some crappy tv in bed, and just relax and try not to worry about the party, which is where she'd be this time tomorrow night.

Meanwhile, Jane, Rigsby and Cho were having a 'guy's night out'.

Rigsby was drunk by this point, Jane was a little tipsy and Cho was the only one sober.

"I love her man," Rigsby said, "Grace… she's lovely. I love her, but…. She – does not love me."

"You, my friend are wrong, dear Grace has feelings for you, but she won't act on them cos of rules."

"So rules are holding her back, I'm obviously not good enough if I was she would break the rules…"

"Yes, rules… you know I'm only a consultant, so I technically could have a relationship with anyone working here…."

"Grace, is mine," Rigsby said defensively.

"He's talking about boss you idiot," Cho said.

"Oh, Lisbon, and Jane?"

"I was not," Jane said quickly.

"Sure mate, sure," Rigsby said.

"I don't."

"You do, sorry to break it to you." Rigsby slurred.

"I don't."

"Whatever," Cho said.

"You wait, till the party tomorrow and you see boss in her dress," Rigsby laughed.

"Why? What's her dress like?"

"You are way too interested man," Cho said.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, it's against my orders, Grace described it too me, but under no circumstances am I to tell you. But I'll give you one word Jane – hot."

The other two laughed at the expression on Jane's face.

"Somebody nervous?"

"Me, nervous, no."

"Liar," They both said.

**So what do you guys think of Alex? Do we like her, or not? I still can't get over how long that was though! **

**Thanks for reading, now, though, that review button really wants to be pressed :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Yay :P I like this chapter even though it's a bit of a filler. This is for Hay and Rach (OutCold and CheerChickx) because they're awesome. You should go check out their writing, as soon as you've finished R&R this :P**

Chapter 7

It was Saturday afternoon/evening, and the butterflies in Lisbon's stomach were going like crazy. This party thing started at eight thirty, and it was only five forty five, and she was already freaking out.

She decided the best thing to do was have a shower, so she slipped out of her casual attire, grabbed a towel and switched the shower on to full blast. The hot beads of water drummed against her skin, and it felt so good. She tried not to think about tonight, and the butterflies began to melt away. She just concentrated on the water, and how good it felt against her pale smooth skin. She glanced at her watch which was on the side, she'd better be quick, Grace was coming to get ready at hers – she'd told Lisbon she was great with hair, and was going to do hers. She just hoped she was right; still it would be nice to arrive at the party with a friend, not by herself to face Jane. Sighing she reluctantly turned the shower off, and stepped out. Reality hitting her with full force once again.

She thought about her phone conversation with Alex last night, "He likes you." Everything was so complicated. Hell, she didn't even know how she was feeling. Emotions were so complicated, and hers just seemed… so wrapped up in one another. There were so many, so mixed up she couldn't follow them, so many it was effecting her every day life, so many it getting hard to even breathe.

She didn't know what she was feeling for Jane, but she was feeling something. But was it enough? Yes, she decided, it was powerful that was for sure. Did he feel it for her? What ever 'it' was? Despite Alex's insistence, no, probably not.

She heard a knock on the door.

Screw her and her messed up head, she had a party to go to and had to let Grace in. Her emotions would have to wait.

"Hi," Lisbon smiled as she opened the door to Grace, with her arms full of bags.

"Whoa, let me take one of those," Lisbon quickly grabbed a bag that looked as though if it had been left a second longer it would have fallen and broke.

"Thanks," Grace said gratefully.

"You have a lot of bags," Lisbon noted.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine."

Grace had never been in Lisbon's apartment; in fact she doubted any of the team had. (Little did she know…)

"You can just dump them over here," she gestured a wide floor area with her hands which were still full of bags.

"Ok." Grace said and they stood in more than slightly awkward silence.

Breaking the ice so to speak, Lisbon spoke first, "So it's six, we have till 8. What do we do for two hours?"

Grace laughed, "What?" Lisbon said confused.

"Come on, you got a place where I can plug my hair straighteners in?"

"Sure," she said smiling. "Do you wanna shower or something?"

"Its fine, I had one before I came."

"OK."

Grace noted her boss's quiet subdued demeanor, she was pretty sure she knew what the cause of it was, "Thinking about Jane?" She asked, silently wondering whether she would get away with this.

Lisbon visibly jumped at the sound of his name.

"I'll take that as a yes," Grace thought, trying her hardest not to laugh, or even smile for that matter.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, her tone a little higher and strained.

"Sure you don't." Grace said, she turned away from Lisbon because she couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across her face this time.

When Lisbon seemed to have collected herself, she spoke, "Thinking about Rigsby?" Ah, revenge tasted so sweet…

That quickly wiped the smile off her face, and she stuttered, "No."

"Sure." Lisbon said smiling.

Grace glared at her, half jokingly. And before they knew it both of them were laughing.

"Oh come on, you can't deny you really want to impress him," Grace said, as she recovered from the giggling fit.

"Maybe, but, not as much as you want to impress Rigsby."

"Nah, I think you want to impress Jane a lot more than I want to impress Rigsby."

"Yeah right."

"It's true, by the way I told Rigsby about your dress," Lisbon opened her mouth to protest, "And Cho told me they were out and Rigsby let on that he knew what your dress was like." Lisbon threw her head back in mock despair and embarrassment. "Wait for it, and Jane was like, totally desperate to know what it was like," she smiled, "But Rigsby wouldn't tell him." She tried to hold back a laugh, "So don't tell me that you aren't looking to impress him cos he's sure as hell trying to impress you."

"So maybe I am, just a little," she added the last part upon seeing the huge smile that had spread across her face. "But strictly professionally," she said, not even sure if that made sense.

Glaring at Grace's 'oh sure' look, Lisbon started looking through one of Grace's bags, which had about a million hair products in.

"Help," Lisbon said simply.

"Ok, so what do you want done with your hair?"

Lisbon just looked at her, "I can see we need some work. Hey," she sniffed, "You used that shower gel,"

"Yeah, it is really good," she admitted.

"Do you think we'll meet Cho's mystery woman?" Lisbon asked,

"What mystery woman?" Grace asked.

"The one Jane's been going on about for ages that apparently works in the CBI but he hasn't worked out who it is yet."

"He never mentioned her to me, you see – he spends a lot more time with you and talks to you more than he does us."

Lisbon waved a hand, "Coincidence, I bet Rigsby knows what I'm talking about."

"Who are you trying to kid, me or yourself?"

She frowned, "He also tries to wind me up a lot more of everyone else." She said as though that was in her defense.

"Oh come on, Jane is annoying, but everyone knows guys only do that to the ones they like,"

"Maybe in high school, yeah." She said laughing.

"I'm going to stop fighting you – you'll see at the party."

The very thought brought back the butterflies in her stomach.

"Are you ok? You look pale," Grace asked concerned.

"I'm good,"

"You're nervous," she said trying hard not to smile, and failing.

"I'm not, I'm a CBI agent for gods sake, why would I be nervous about some party?"

"Again, who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

"You'll be fine," Grace said, "Just relax and have a good time."

"You sound like Alex," she said smiling.

"Who's Alex?"

"She's my best friend; she's living in England at the moment. I spoke to her the other day."

"You rang your best friend in England to talk to her about this party? Wow you really are nervous!" She said teasing.

"Shut up," Lisbon said, but she couldn't seem to stop herself smiling.

Just under two hours later, they were both applying the finishing touches to their mascara, and Lisbon was starting to think this really wasn't a very good idea.

"You ready to go?" Grace yelled to her from the other room.

"One second," she yelled back, spraying on some of her new perfume, this did nothing for her nerves.

She took a long hard look in the mirror, looking at herself from every angle, she looked… nice. She supposed.

Grace interrupted her musings, she whistled, "You look stunning."

"Thanks - wow, so do you."

Lisbon was very quiet throughout the car journey.

"There's no need to be nervous you know, Jane won't know what's hit him."

"For the last time this isn't about Jane." She moaned.

"Of course it isn't."

Lisbon concentrated on the road, "They're waiting outside for us," Grace told her, "Rigsby just texted me, and the three of them are already there and waiting in the reception area thing, apparently it's very posh."

"It's supposedly a big event,"

"Rigsby says it's huge with two floors, a main hall with a stage, a bar an upstairs some gardens. Sounds really nice."

Lisbon just sort of half heartedly nodded, lots of places to hide… lots of places for Jane to corner her – alone.

Then they pulled into the parking lot, and she caught sight of Jane, who was fiddling with his jacket. Oh god… he looked hot.

**Do we want the next chapter? If you do, you know what button to click below ........................................ :P Also if you like you could alwayd go check out one of my other fics 'It'll be fun' it rather fluffy :) Or for something a bit more serious but still very jisbony 'Truths'. After you've done Hay and Rach's stuff of course :P**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And hopefully review! **

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this is short i know, but i wanted to UD. I kinda hit a major wall with this one. I think i'm crumbling under the pressure. Everyone is expecting the party to be amazing and i'm having some self doubt about my writing ability and readers expectations, i mean it's not your fault you guys are amazing for reviewing, but you know... Anyway though it's short i hope you enjoy it, the real fun is over the next couple of chapters.**

Chapter 8

Breath. In and out. In and out.

She smoothed her dress over. God she hadn't been this nervous since… well for a very long time.

"Remember to breathe boss," Grace laughed,

She shot her a glare.

"Shutting up," she laughed again. "Boss?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you coming?"

"Right, yeah,"

"I bet he's much more nervous than you are," Lisbon smiled at Grace,

"Let's go," she said, sounding a lot more confident than she felt.

And so they went to join the others.

He first caught sight of her as she got out the car, he could only see the back of her for a few seconds, then she turned.

He was sure Grace looked lovely, but right now she didn't even exist. None of them did. He only had eyes for her. Her dark hair had been straightened, and then curled again more carefully, the dark sensuous curls hung loosely around her face. Her dress, was quite simply perfect for her. It came just above the knee, and was strapless. Green material which he presumed was silk, was underneath black see through lace. The green of the dress complimented her gorgeous eyes, and he was seeing a lot more skin than he was used to. Bottom line, she looked absolutely stunning.

Cho, being the only one who wasn't stood being blown away by the woman he loved, seeing as he wasn't Rigsby and didn't openly love Grace, and wasn't Jane, who 'secretly' loved Lisbon, was the first to speak, "You both look great," he told them kissing both their cheeks.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Grace told him and he smiled.

Rigsby came round next, "You look amazing,"

"You don't have to look so surprised," Lisbon said smiling.

And finally Jane, "Rigsby's right you both look amazing," he kissed Grace on the cheek and then quickly kissed Lisbon. Not that he didn't trust himself or anything…

"So where's the mystery woman?" Jane asked Cho.

"She's already inside," he informed him.

"Well let's go in and meet her," Lisbon said smiling, and catching Jane's eye. A pink tinge became evident on her cheeks, as she looked away embarrassed. Sparks were flying.

"Wonder how long they'll keep it up," Rigsby whispered in Grace's ear.

She smiled at him, and slapped his arm. "Be nice," she whispered.

"Oh come on, the tension is like… whoa."

"They'll get there."

"We might have to give them a little push," he whispered.

"What are you suggesting?" Grace asked her eyes sparkling,

"Well-"

He was cut short by the arrival of Cho's 'mystery woman'.

She was a little shorter than Cho, and she had dark brown hair and very dark eyes, she was dressed in a pretty purple dress and was extremely attractive all round.

"Guys, this is Jadie," Cho said proudly, smiling.

"So at last I get to meet your infamous team," she smiled at them all, "I've heard a lot about you, he never shuts up about all of you."

"Really?" Lisbon asked surprised,

"Teresa, right?" she nodded, "No he's actually quite talkative."

Lisbon raised her eyebrows at him, "Only with you," Cho told Jadie.

Once she'd been introduced to the rest of the team, they decided to move in a bit more.

"This place is nice," Grace said.

"Is there food?" Rigsby asked, and they all laughed at him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Oh nothing my friend," Jane said smiling.

The group split into little conversations, and Jane turned to Lisbon.

"What do you think of Jadie?" he asked her.

"Wait, you're asking me?"

He looked at her, "Fine," she sighed, "She seems nice, what do you think?"

"Yes, very genuine, the what you see is what you get kind. Very Cho."

Lisbon nodded, and they stood in a rather awkward silence.

"You look stunning," he said, out of the blue.

To her absolute dismay, she blushed again. "Thank you,"

He smiled, and relished in her embarrassment.

"I like your dress," he told her,

After she'd recovered, "Aren't you glad I kept you out my bedroom now?"

"No, not really," he said gazing at her intently. Her eyes were mesmerizing, and she found herself caught up in the intensity of his stare. She blushed again, and broke eye contact.

This was the beginning of a very long night.

**Please review! I know it wasn't the best or the longest but i think i've got past my wall with this one. Also for my UDing system, it's going to come soley down to which ever fic gets the most review i'll UD, cos that's how it has to be - i go back to school on Thursday *wails***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know! I haven't UDed in ages. I'm sorry! I have my reasons... blah blah blah. The point is i'm sorry. I've given up apologizing for short chapters! **

Chapter 9

Urgh, this wasn't fun. Lisbon didn't think she'd ever felt more out of her depth than she did at that moment. She kept glancing at Jane, god he looked good. It wasn't fair. And he could occasionally feel his eyes on her back, like he was burning a hole in her dress. She would turn round, her curls bouncing across her face, and he would be there the other side of the room and he would be looking at her, with… with _that _look in his eyes. And she would blush, and turn back and keep ignoring the feeling she was being watched.

Her stomach felt like it was twisting itself in knots, she was talking to Minelli and a bunch of people he'd told her she would have to meet, being head of the team. They were engaging in some fairly pointless small talk, and she wasn't particularly happy about the way one of guys was looking at her. But she wasn't particularly bothered by that, she was more focused on trying to find an excuse to get back to her team. Maybe then she would relax. Then she remembered Jane… perhaps not. But it would be better than this guy with elevator eyes.

She shot him what she hoped was a kick ass, icy glare and made up some feeble excuse ad got out of there as quickly as possible.

She was walking back to her team when Jane sidled up alongside her, "I was just about to come rescue you," He flashed her one of his famous smiles.

"I didn't need rescuing, I can look after myself," she said snappily, this didn't deter him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes," she said, his happiness rubbing off on her a little as she tried to bite back a smile.

"Lisbon," he grabbed her wrist gently, his touch sending sparks through her. They made eye contact and like he'd been shocked he let go.

"Yes," she said quietly, her eyes piercing his blue-green ones.

His voice caught in his throat, and he took a breath… he couldn't believe the effect she had on him. She was dazzling, he was being dazzled. "You look, you look beautiful Teresa,"

She felt the heat rush to her cheeks, and he smiled at her blush, she wanted to look away, but she just couldn't bring herself to look away. Neither one wanted to break the magic of the moment, to speak and ruin it.

But they couldn't stand there forever, "You look even more beautiful when you blush,"

She smiled at him, and hit him gently on the arm teasing, "Now you're just lying."

"Me Lisbon, why would I lie?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you enjoy embarrassing me," she laughed.

"Oh really is that what you think?" he asked amused,

"Shut up Jane."

"Ok Teresa,"

"Don't call me Teresa,"

"You didn't seem to mind when I said you were beautiful, Teresa,"

"Shut up Jane."

"I was just stating the truth!"

"Shut up Jane,"

"Bu-"

"Shut up," She said, biting back a laugh.

He took a breath,

"Shut up,"

And they dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Are you two ok?" a flushed looking Grace came up to them,

"We're fine," said Lisbon trying to regain control.

She gave them a knowing look, and smiled a little, "You ok?"

"Well, she escaped Minelli's friends in high places meeting relatively unscathed, though there was this one guy, I'd watch out for him, he really wants get his hands-"

"Shut up Jane," she said a warning tone to her voice.

Grace watched the exchange amused, "Am I detecting some jealousy from you Jane?" she asked lightly.

"I have no idea wha-"

Before he got the chance to finish his sentence Lisbon has whisked Grace away, and Jane was just left standing there his hands thrown up with exasperation, and a bemused look on his face.

He began to follow them, and glancing back noticed the same guy following Lisbon with his eyes, and a pang of… something shot straight through him.

He quickened his pace.

**Please review! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**An UD. . . i know :P Sorry it's been a while. For those of you who've inquired you know i've had my reasons, and i am sorry for the wait! This is dedicated to OutCold, because she's awesome :D You should all go check out her fics! After you've R&R this one of course :p Hope it's not too bad. . . :S **

Chapter 10

This whole event really was something else, the sweeping hall with a huge dance floor, a bar, the reception area, spiralling staircases at the end of the hall leading to other rooms which led to balconies with breathtaking views... In Patrick Jane's opinion, it was all very grand, and more than slightly overkill if truth be told. But he was also having a wonderful time, and Lisbon looked happy, that smile he didn't see enough of was practically painted on her face and not much else made him as happy as that smile did. And she looked so stunning; she might as well have had a bright glow around her, blinding everyone else from his sights. Because he wasn't really seeing anyone else.

He was currently stood with Lisbon, Cho, and Jadie and they were engaging in polite conversation.

"So, tell me Jadie, what do you do?" Lisbon asked, her eyes flickering off to Rigsby and Grace, who were dancing very closely, and a slight smirk crossed her face. Jane smiled at her reaction to the couple but also felt a twinge of longing. He wanted to hold the woman opposite him like that. He pushed those kinds of thoughts away and tried to listen Jadie tell them what she did, instead of staring at Lisbon… in that dress.

"I'm actually a doctor," Jadie smiled at them,

"Yeah, she saves people." Cho smiled at her and Jadie blushed a little. Jane and Lisbon exchanged a brief glance. Both of them smiling.

"I actually work in the Hematology/Oncology ward," Jadie said,

Immediately the smile faded from Lisbon's previously lit up face, it was like someone had flicked a switch, "Umm, sorry, can you excuse me for a second?" She said quickly, brushing past them.

Jane watched her retreating form unhappily, and it immediately clicked. Oncology – Cancer – Cancer – Cara – Cara – Lisbon.

He quickly followed in her footsteps, "Sorry, I won't be long," he gave Cho a look, letting him know he'd take care of Lisbon and Cho nodded, confused but understanding that Jane would handle it. Lisbon trusted him, and that was enough for Cho. He turned his attention back to Jadie, smiling – still not quite believing how lucky he was.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked, a confused and slightly hurt look on her face. Something Cho wanted immediately erased, he didn't know what was wrong with his boss and friend, but he was confident that Jadie wasn't the problem. How could she be?

"Of course not," Cho said, "You wanna dance?" A smile spread across both of their faces, and Cho lead her to the dance floor where a new song was just beginning.

"You ok?" Jane asked softly, when he caught up with her. She had her back to him, and he placed a hand on her bare shoulder.

The skin on skin contact, made her spine tingle and she felt goose bumps forming on her arms. How could so little contact have such an effect on her? How could he have such an effect on her? It wasn't fair. What Jadie had said about her working in the oncology ward, it had flared up the good old fight or flight response in her. And she had run - she had had to get out of there. And badly. At the time. Now she just felt like an idiot. Running from a simple innocent statement, because of something that had happened years ago.

"I'm fine," she breathed, and she was. Her heart rate had returned to normal, and she'd stopped seeing Cara's eyes close for the last time. Stupid, damn flashbacks.

"Are you-"

"Yes I'm sure," She told him quietly, tears pricking at her eyes.

She turned around a little, and they had what she knew Alex would call, a 'moment'. Their eyes locked, and yet again she couldn't breathe. But it was over as soon as it had begun, she guessed that was why it was called a moment. Jane quickly removed his hand from her shoulder and the previous warmth was replaced by cool air, an unwelcome change - not that she would be the one to mention it. "Erm, err, we should get back," she stumbled over her words and cursed inwardly for it, _smooth Teresa, very smooth. _

"Ok," he just about managed, and she walked ahead of him back into the hall. He watched her, and felt his heart tug some more and sighed wistfully. He didn't want to screw this up before it had even begun.

It looked like Grace and Rigsby had finally tore themselves away from each other, because they were stood by the bar chatting with some other colleagues from work. "Hey boss, wanna dance?" Rigsby asked grinning at her.

"Sure why not?" She smiled and took her friends hand.

Jane watched them go, relaxed. Rigsby was fine, a friend. He wouldn't do anything, he was too hung up on Gra- he stopped himself there. He knew that really, it wasn't any of his business who she danced with. It was her choice. He shouldn't care. But he did. And apparently more than he cared to admit...

Grace watched him with knowing eyes, silently wondering to herself how long he would last.

"Grace?" he asked with a courteous smile,

"Sure," she said, anything that kept him from quite so obviously staring at their boss, and they too made their way onto the dance floor.

"What do you think of Jadie?" Grace asked him, and Jane chuckled,

"I've been asked that already," he said in answer to her bemused stare. "But my dear, in answer to your question i think she seems decent enough, why do you ask?"

"Cho deserves someone..." Grace's voice trailed off.

Jane decided it was time for a change of subject, "So, how's you and Rigsby going, you danced for quite a while?" he asked cheekily.

"How are you and Lisbon going?" She shot back, but it didn't change the fact her cheeks were pink. What was it with him and making women blush?

"You really were dancing for a while."

"You're avoiding my question!"

"You were avoiding mine first," he reminded her.

"Is Lisbon ok?" she asked a little out of the blue, "I saw her walk away earlier, I didn't know what happened,"

"She's fine," he assured her, well, what else could he say?

"Ok," she said, not pushing the issue any further it wasn't really any of her business after all, she just liked to be reassured everything was fine.

The song finished, "Shall we go get drinks?" Grace asked, and gestured in the general direction of where Cho, Jadie and Rigsby were.

As he realised Lisbon was nowhere to be seen in that direction, his eyes scanned the dance floor and a sense of light relief came over him to find her there. Until he looked a little more closely, and realized she was dancing. With _that_ guy.

**Uh oh. That guy. :P Please review! I'll UD quicker if you review, and i know i always say that but i'm on my school holiday at the moment, so there's a much higher chance i actually will. But remember you have to review first :P Depends how much you want the next chapter... Stupid evil guys after Lisbon :P**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. . . i hope :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG!!!! Finally!!! You have NO idea how excited i am to be UDing this *cries softly* I have literally had months and months of block on it. Actually. It's been horrible, because you guys who read have been such amazing reviewers, and lots of people say they like this fic, and i've felt so unbelievably bad, so i am the happiest person ever to be UDing! I'm begging you, please read, because i know i haven't UDed in forever, but i have everything but forgotten about this fic, i love it too much! I hope i don't disappoint, it's not the longest or the best UD ever, but it's a start :D I feel like i'm back on track *squeals* Anyway, looong a/n, but bottom line is i really hope you like it. The song in this is Iris by the goo goo dolls (shame about the name of the band, absolutely beautiful song) thanks to Jen who suggested it with a bunch of other things, i would reccomend listening to it while you read :) It's a really amazing song. I really hope you like it! :S**

_As he realised Lisbon was nowhere to be seen in that direction, his eyes scanned the dance floor and a sense of light relief came over him to find her there. Until he looked a little more closely, and realized she was dancing. With that guy._

Chapter 11

On the bright side, the song was almost over. Should he go over? Well, what else was he here for, other than to be annoying? And although he had absolutely no doubt that she could handle herself just fine, he didn't like the thought of her dancing with him... he looked dodgy, for christs sake. No, it would definitely be best to go over. He just hoped she would see it that way. He could always twist the situation so as to make it impossible for her to act any other way... That would be cruel, though. It all came back to the annoying... she had made him come here after all, her preferable way to describe his personality was 'pain in the ass', but that was her way, he preferred loving, gentle if slightly irritating on occasion. It shows that they don't always agree on everything...

Well, today, he didn't care if he annoyed her, hopefully, she would be rendered speechless, and wait a little before killing him.

"Hey," he tapped the guy on the shoulder, shooting him a beaming smile, "Do you mind if I steal her away?" he asked politely, "Come on sweetie," he said, as she scowled at him and he swept her away from the other guy, kissing her on the cheek. The dodgy guy walked off, his work here was done. But maybe he would dance with her, just for a little while... she looked stunning, and really, they were already here. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

"What are you doing Jane?"

"Dancing with you," he said, as he slipped his arm round her waist.

"Yeah, but what did you do that for?"

"What, take you away from creepy guy? You're not going to tell me you were actually enjoying that?" He said, smiling down at her.

She glared at him, "So I wasn't, but I can handle myself,"

He inwardly rolled his eyes, "Meh, I thought we could dance anyway,"

"That's besides the point, what if I had been enjoying it?"

"You weren't,"

"I might have been,"

"I know these things,"

"Sure, and you're telling me that if I had been enjoying it you wouldn't have interrupted?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying,"

"Liar," she smirked, "You would have any way,"

"I would not! I'm upset by how little faith you have in me,"

"It's not about that, it's about you being annoying regardless of the situation,"

He waved a hand, "Well, I really didn't like that guy,"

She smiled at him, "You having fun?"

"It's nicer than I thought it would be,"

"Good, and, thanks for getting me away from that guy," she said, slightly begrudgingly, but gratefulness was in her tone.

"You're welcome," he said, looking down at her again, tucking a stray curl of dark hair behind her ear, his hand brushing her cheek. Once again she couldn't breathe.

The song that had been close to the end when he had whisked her away from 'evil guy' had finally ended, and a new song started in its place, the music filling up the hall.

"Oh my god," she smiled,

"What?"

"I love this song, it's... I love this song," she repeated, and he listened to the music, then the words started.

"I know this," Jane said quietly, and joined Lisbon with the smiling, "great song,"

"Amazing song," she corrected, as he pulled her even closer to him.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

God, it fitted them so perfectly, the lyrics... so true.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Neither of them wanted this moment to end, let alone this night. He wished they could just be frozen like this forever, here and now, dancing together, feeling her heartbeat, and every breath she took. He certainly didn't want the night to be over.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

It was scary, sometimes, how certain words, words like this rang so true with them. They were both broken, they both hid from people, from life, it was what made them fit together so well. A tear slipped down her cheek, she did want him to know who she was, who she really was.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

She closed her eyes resting her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the feeling of being pressed so close to him, feeling every part of him, complex emotions running through her that she didn't want to fight anymore. So she let her heart take over, and allowed herself to get lost in the song.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Gently, he pushed her back off him, and looked down into her gorgeous, and tearful, green eyes, he didn't know what it was that gave him the push, but he knew why he did it, bending down to her, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and she responded, gently kissing him back.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

She looked at him, her eyes full of tears and emotion and in less than a second she had pulled away from him, and turned her back to him, needing to get away. From him, from all the emotions running wild through her. He watched as she walked up the stairs and out of sight, and his heart broke, why was this hurting so much?

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

**I'm feeling the major cheesiness... and i find myself finding it extremely hard to care :P Please review. I'm so nervous about what people think. Gahhh. I really hope you like it. I really really really really hope you like it. I'm scared, so i'm going to stop talking now. Pleaseee review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**So... it's been a while again. *hides* I did have exams! But they're done now, and i'm just taking this chapter at a time, because i'm having block issues with it. This chapter will probably feel kinda familiar to those of you who read any other of my jisbon fics... i feel like i'm writing the same stuff. But nevermind, it fitted. I hope it's okay... and for your benefit i've put like half of the last chapter so you can remember what is actually going on. :P Thank you so much to those of you who are still reviewing despite my awful UDing skills ;) It means a lot :)**

_Gently, he pushed her back off him, and looked down into her gorgeous, and tearful, green eyes, he didn't know what it was that gave him the push, but he knew why he did it, bending down to her, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and she responded, gently kissing him back._

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_She looked at him, her eyes full of tears and emotion and in less than a second she had pulled away from him, and turned her back to him, needing to get away. From him, from all the emotions running wild through her. He watched as she walked up the stairs and out of sight, and his heart broke, why was this hurting so much?_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Chapter 12 

The words from the song rang in his head... _I just want you to know who I am..._ Maybe another day he would have left her, another day he would have let her run away, leave her in peace and not poke and prod at the feelings she, they were experiencing. He would have told himself he was doing it out of kindness, but in reality, it would have been out of fear. But today was not that day. He thought about the song, and the dance... the kiss. It had been so perfect, so idealistic, for a few blissful moments he had been close to heaven, but he knew nothing lasts forever. Perfect moments are just moments, they are wonderful, they make life bearable, but that doesn't change the fact that they're still just moments. They come and go in less than a second – all the best things in life don't last long enough. That dance, that kiss... was just one of many. But it was perfect, and emotional, and that is why he needed to follow her.

He followed her footsteps up the rich coloured carpet and up the stairs, there was a large open area that separated off into doors. This place was massive, a curtain was half swept across an opened door, the wind had caught it and presumably someone had recently passed through. It was quite quiet up here, considering the size of the event but he wasn't complaining. A few people were milling around, but mostly towards the other end of smaller hall type thing, the door that had caught his attention was the opposite end, and he was fairly sure she would have headed that way.

Careful to be quiet, he made his way through the door, pushing the blowing curtain out of the way onto a balcony, the view of the city from up here was breath taking, but all his concentration was focussed on the small dark haired figure looking out, her back shaking as she tried to get herself together. Even upset like this, she was still the most breath taking thing in this building. "You don't have to do this you know," he said softly,

His voice made her jump, startled she turned to him, but the surprise quickly turned to sadness, which turned to hurt, "Go away," she said, attempting a glare at him, and failing miserably.

She had no idea how to handle this situation, she had just done the one thing she hated the most, the one thing she tried hardest not to do – she had lost control. He'd kissed her... she'd kissed him and this just... this wasn't happen. It was all some horribly twisted nightmare that she would wake up in a cold sweat from in mere seconds. At least that was what she was praying. "You can't ignore this Teresa," he said softly, unwilling to hurt her, and hating being unable to provide her any source of comfort.

_Yes I can, _she thought,squeezing her eyes shut.

"Closing your eyes and willing it to go away doesn't work either," he said, but softly, not in a teasing voice. "Trust me, I've tried," he said, choking a little on his words.

She shook her head slightly, unsure of the exact reason she was crying. Kicking herself she could maybe understand, anger, frustration, but, why was she so sad? Why did her heart feel like it was being crushed inside her chest? This was exactly why she couldn't let this happen, if it hurt like this already, imagine how bad it would be when she screwed up... provided there was even a chance to be screwing up! The thought that actually it was a spur of the moment thing and didn't mean anything to him left her winded, like someone had punched her, pushed all the air out of her lungs. And this was exactly why this was just too dangerous, for both of them.

"Why are you up here?" He asked quietly, trying to get her to say something, anything.

_Because I'm running away. _"The view's beautiful," she whispered,

"I'm sure it is, but that's really not what I'm interested in right now,"

"Look Jane," she said, wiping her tears away and turning round to face him, "I don't want to talk," she said, and he could already sense her walls rising again, if he left it too much longer, he wouldn't have a hope in hell of getting over. "Would you please just leave?" she begged, ashamed of what she had resorted to.

"I don't want to talk," he told her, "But I don't want to leave,"

"Jane," she said, forcing a coldness into her voice, "Just go,"

"Don't do this," he said, watching her carefully, she may be able to fake her tone, but one look into her eyes gave her away immediately.

"Is it too much to ask to-" he interrupted her, kissing her with so much feeling, so much passion - using it as an attempt to pour all the things he couldn't say into her, a desperate plea for her to understand.

"Jane," she moaned through the kiss, as tears quickly built up again and rolled down her cheeks, control was slipping away again, and she wanted it... she wanted it so badly that it hurt.

"I thought you didn't want to talk," he whispered, kissing her again before she had the chance to reply.

The words of the song again rang in her head, and the tears flowed faster.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

And, her mind made up, she threw her arms round his neck. And kissed him back.

**I hope it was okay... :) Please review and let me know :) **

**xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another UD! :) On a bit of a writing roll today... it's nice for a change :P This is shorter than normal, but it felt like a good place to cut it off :) Hope you like it! Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter :D **

_And, her mind made up, she threw her arms round his neck. And kissed him back._

Chapter 13

The kiss quickly became desperate, and she was done thinking. He kissed her with such passion, the want, the need he poured into it sent a thrill through her body, and when he put a hand on her back and pushed her closer, she wasn't going to object. Giving in felt so good she decided, as their lips moved together, if she could just spend the rest of her life kissing him, life would be perfect– because nothing else would matter. In this moment, nothing else did matter, it was just her and him – in a sense it had been that way for a long time, except now, here, was so much better. The intimacy was perfect, more perfect than she could ever have imagined, and she couldn't think, all she could do was feel as she drowned in his touch.

The urgency sped up, and the air was tight with tension between the two of them, his hands were everywhere, and before she knew they'd got there, he had her pinned against the wall just left of the door that had led to their secluded spot. Her legs got gradually weaker as his lips travelled to her neck, "Jane," she whispered breathily, she had been about to ask him to stop, but, he, he just kept on making her forget exactly why that was, "Jane," she moaned, "Just, ah, just stop one second,"

He stopped, and the blue eyes that met hers sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine, they were full of lust, and... something else, something that if she wasn't her, she might have been able to delude herself into thinking it was something a little like love. He had derailed her train of thought yet again, and she had to look away for a second, to stop herself doing something that went beyond stupid, like jumping him right there and then.

"We can't, not... here," she said, her breathing still heavy, wondering if she had as much of an effect on him as he did on her.

"I don't want to stop," Jane told her, kissing her again to shut her up, she moaned, but with some effort pushed him away.

"My place, is only fifteen minutes from here," she told him, her concentration slipping as he returned to her neck.

"That, would, require stopping," he said in between kisses.

"But it would be a lot more fun once we started again," she said, her eyes sparkling.

His head snapped up to meet her eyes, and he smiled, and with one last kiss, he took her hand, "How will we get out without the rest of the CBI noticing?" Lisbon whispered,

"Well you look pretty flushed, so we could lie and say you have a fever and that I'm taking you home," he teased,

"I have this weird feeling they might work that one out," she whispered, smiling.

"I think sneaking out the back door is probably our best option," he said, grinning back. "You'd give us away,"

"Well sorry for being, a little distracted," she breathed onto his neck,

"Let's go," he said, the look he gave her before he turned and pulled her out with him made her blush, and the butterflies in her stomach were more pronounced that ever, the excitement and anticipation made her tremble.

They snuck down the staircase, and disappeared into a room around the back of the vast hall with ease, there were so many people milling around, the ones that would recognize the two of them were too far away, and too distracted at any rate, to notice the two of them sneak out the back. The hall had been hot, and as they got out of the back door the crisp, cooler air that they had been accustomed to on the balcony hit them once more.

He kissed her again once they were alone, and this time she responded with enthusiasm, her hands creeping round his neck and into his hair.

"Give me your keys," he said,

"It's my car, why can't I drive?" she demanded, pressing herself up against him, his moan letting her know that it had had the desired effect.

"Because I need to be distracted more than you do,"

She paused slightly, but gave in, "Fine, and I don't care how distracted you need to be, you're not breaking the speed limit," she told him, her eyes sparkling again in the dim night lighting.

"You're so going to change your mind about that," he teased, and before she could protest, he had spun her round and was dragging her to her car.

**I've gone back to the good old, the more reviews the fast i UD. Seeing as i break up for summer on wednesday and therefore have more time :P So yeah.. sorry :P Hope you liked it! And pleaaase if you're reading review :) I get all excited when i get 11 emails but then 2 are reviews and the other 9 are alerts... :P **

**But thank you for reading :) Hope you liked it... cookies to whoever can guess what will happen next chapter (although just to clarify... this won't go to an M)**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN UD! *cheers* Sorry. I'm kinda excited again. I feel like i'm actually getting back into this again :D and that makes me very happy. This is quite short, but it cut off right, so i didn't force it any more. Sorry it's been so long, again... stupid busy lifestyle. I love half terms 3 hopefully i'll get a bit more organised, but juggling school, my work load this year, my little job i have now :D and extra curricular stuff... yeah. I'm lacking in time. Hence my need to get organised. But, i hope you like it, and i promise i'm trying :) **

_"Fine, and I don't care how distracted you need to be, you're not breaking the speed limit," she told him, her eyes sparkling again in the dim night lighting._

_"You're so going to change your mind about that," he teased, and before she could protest, he had spun her round and was dragging her to her car._

Chapter 14

"Jane, drive faster," she pleaded with him, as she tried to control her more than slightly erratic breathing as his fingers danced up her thigh.

"What did I tell you?" he said, smiling.

"Just shut up and drive," she said, removing his hand from her leg.

"That's not fair," he said, as her own hand crept to his thigh, "I'm driving,"

"Apparently not fast enough,"

"I didn't think you'd be one to change your morals Lisbon, even under these circumstances, you're full of surprises, really,"

"You want me to have morals right now, really?"

"Did I say it was a bad thing?"

She smirked, moving her hand just a little further up, satisfied as she heard him breathe in sharply.

"Do you really want me to crash the car?" he asked, his eyes flickering to her.

"No," she said slowly, "But if you don't hurry up," she warned,

"And if you don't slow down..."

She took the hint and slowly removed her hand, and just sat there as she felt anticipation curl up inside of her. They were only a few blocks away, god, she was practically shaking. A sudden flood of nerves filled her, though the feeling of doubt only lasted a few seconds. The nerves made her think stupid things, like whether she looked okay; she had an overwhelming urge to be alone with a mirror right now. Would everything be okay? What if she said something, did something wrong?

Luckily, the nerves had distracted her enough that she hadn't realized they had arrived till the car came to a complete stop. And it was funny, but when she looked at him, the rest of the world just melted away, and the nerves were gone, replaced by a good kind of anticipation, an excitement.

He got out the car as quickly as they'd gotten in, and ran round to open her door for her. She stepped out gingerly, hyper aware of the heels she had on, and wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as he was close enough. As she kissed him she could feels his hands on the small of back, running up her neck, his hand tangling with her hair, it felt so good, but it left her wanting more.

They stumbled their way to her door, and eventually got there, having paused every few steps on their way in. He pushed her up against her door his lips getting dangerously close to being below her collar bone, her moans not doing anything to discourage him.

She reached into his pocket, where she'd seen him put the keys just minutes before and pushed him away, so she could unlock the door.

She couldn't believe this was happening, just earlier tonight she'd been insisting nothing was going on between them, she'd been lying, of course, but, never, ever, had she imagined something like this would happen. Patrick Jane was here, in her apartment, kissing her, touching her.

He mumbled something that she couldn't quite make out, but she didn't care, this all felt too good. It was almost too sweet – like something bitter had to come later, like it was all some kind of trick, and still, she didn't care.

She didn't care about anything, really, as long as she got to keep kissing him.

As he kissed her, she had a flashback to their dance, to the song, to the moment his lips first touched hers. She smiled through his lips, and let out a soft moan as his hand slid around her waist, the silk of her dress smooth and soft against her skin.

It was her apartment, but he was the one who led her up the stairs to her own room, neither of them bothered to turn on any lights, letting their eyes adjust to the darkness. She flung her bag on the floor by the bed and pushed Jane back onto the bed, straddling him so he couldn't move. She bit her lip as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt, but his hands halted hers for a second. She looked up, her confused eyes met his, and a warm flood of emotion rushed to her heart. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered, the intensity of his gaze made her blush furiously, and she was glad for the bad lighting, even though she knew he could tell anyway. She leant forward, her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. The kiss was soft, caring, but full of passion and want, and she hoped it said a lot more than the simple word she whispered next, "Yes."

He smiled at her, god she looked so beautiful. His hands found their way to the zip on the side of her dress, and as he undid it and hit her silky bare skin, the words of the song earlier echoed in his head.

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

Their eyes met again, and suddenly, he realised just how true that was.

**What did you think? As usual, reviews would be great. Especially since i've had one of those, oh yay - like six emails! oh, they're all alerts/favourites day. I appreciate those too of course, but as many of you guys will know, written feedback is just more motivating :P **

**Sorry for repeating my message if any of you read It'll Be Fun, but i was wondering if any of you who don't read that and haven't already told me :P would be interested in reading a mentalist/jisbon high school fic, if i wrote it? My idea is very different from your typical HS fic, but i just wanted to see if anyone's interested :) If so, let me know in a review, or if you wanna know more, just PM me :) Thank youuu :)**

**Thanks for reading, hope you all liked it! (I'll stop begging for reviews now :P)**

**Emily :) xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, so it's been forever again. I have a whole host of reasons i won't bore you with, but it feels brilliant to be getting back in fanfiction again properly. So it's the last chapter guys. I'm really sad. I've had so much fun with this fic, and i love it so very much. Thank you for all your fantastic reviews, i appreciate each and everyone of them, and you guys make this so worth doing. So for the last time on this one, i hope you enjoy. :) **

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

Chapter 15

It was some ungodly hour when she drifted out of the bliss of sleep, and she found herself sprawled across him, their limbs entangled, her head resting on his chest, her hair splayed out. Just feeling the rise and fall of even breathing, his steady heartbeat comforting, if she lay still enough she could almost feel each individual beat.

It made her blush to even begin think about what they'd done last night.

But she knew one thing, it had been amazing, and a long time coming. And things were certainly going to change from now on.

She smiled slightly against his chest as her eyes moved over to the trail of clothes on her floor, the green dress she'd spent so long picking out left, discarded on the floor. Underwear was flung across the room, and she briefly wondered how her bra had ended up on the lampshade.

She looked at him again, so peaceful in sleep, and wondered whether to an extent this had been inevitable. The way he'd looked at her when she arrived last night, the way she'd looked at him. The music, the wine, the dancing. It was very cheesy when you looked at it like that. Again she smiled a little to herself, he couldn't have set it up any better if he'd tried. Trust him to pull off something like this, though she knew it wasn't entirely his fault, the thought made her smile.

Her eyes roamed over his face and body and she was happy to find that she had no urge or intention of running. Not like she usually did. There wasn't any real panic building up inside of her and she was surprised at herself. She was nervous, and not entirely sure she was ready for him to wake up – but she was comfortable. For some reason, they just fit. She couldn't really explain it, because it wasn't something she'd ever had before.

A loud ringing interrupted her musings and she cursed whoever it was on the other end of the line. She did not want him to wake up just yet. She scrambled – carefully, trying to extract herself from him in as discreet a manner as possible and cringed a little as she grabbed the phone and saw the caller ID. But she could hardly let it keep on ringing.

"Hi Alex," she whispered into the receiver, annoyingly sure of the fact that she'd work her out within about thirty seconds.

"Hi Ter, why are we whispering?" Apparently it hadn't even taken her that.

She rolled her eyes, "Because we are," she whispered, trying to move and realising that though she may have been able to grab her phone, there was no way she could fully get out of the bed without disturbing him.

She could practically hear the clogs whirring in her brain on the other end. She could hear her breathing on the other end and could feel her excitement building. "Oh my god!" she squealed down the phone, just slightly over excited.

"Lex, shut up!" she hissed down the phone, but groaned. It was too late, he'd began to stir. She held her breath and her heart was beating fast as she waited to see if anything would come of it.

"Are you still there?" She whispered about ten seconds later.

"I'm going to kill you," Lisbon hissed down the phone, as Jane, who was slowly waking, opened his eyes.

"What, from another continent?" she laughed, pleased that she'd guessed correctly.

"Shush!" Lisbon hushed her, "And I have my ways," she whispered.

"Oh I'm sure you do," Jane said from underneath her, and she could have killed Alex as she saw the smug smile painted on his face. "This is fun," he said, in an annoyingly cute sleepily amused kind of way.

"This is not fun," she groaned.

"Oh he's awake is he?" Alex asked, "I told you liked him Ter! You should listen to me more often. So, how good was the sex?"

"Alexandra Charlotte-"

"Don't you Alexandra Charlotte Feldman me! Oh I see, well let's do this. Yes and no answers okay?"

"Fine," Lisbon said.

"You're supposed to say yes," Alex told her.

"Who's on the phone?" Jane asked, that annoying smile still painted on his face.

"A friend," she heard Alex make an indignant noise down the other end of the phone, "A best friend," she corrected with rolled eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me," she said, resulting in an exasperated sigh from Lisbon, she knew her ridiculously well.

Jane watched her with amusement, it was interesting, seeing this completely different side of her all in one go. He loved it just as much as work her, quite possibly more.

"Okay," Alex began, "So yes or no answers – I know I'm right, but I'll start with the obvious. Did you have sex with your annoying consultant you're blatantly in love with? And before you start going off on one, just answer the damn question."

"Yes," Lisbon replied grumpily.

She ignored the squealing down the other end of the phone, "Was it good?"

"Yes," she blushed a little and the way Jane was looking at her didn't help.

"Top ten?"

"Yes," she said, loving how they knew this about each other.

"I'm impressed. Top five?"

Lisbon pretended to consider it and looked at Jane, who gave her a what? Kind of expression. "Yes."

"You've done well," Alex teased. "Good time last night then?"

"Yes."

"Do you have wake up and run Teresa Lisbon syndrome?"

"No," she whispered down the phone.

"Wow Ter," Alex said.

"I know," she said, to Jane's confusion.

"Don't screw this up," she told her, "Put him on."

"What?" she exclaimed, "No way," she laughed.

"Put him on!" Alex said loudly.

"She wants to talk to me?" Jane asked, grinning at Lisbon's discomfort at the situation.

"Come on! I don't want the first time I talk to him being your wedding, put him on the line!"

"Shut up Alex," she whined. Before she knew what was happening the phone was out of her hand and Jane had snatched it away.

"Hi Alex," he said.

"I like you," she smiled, she could hear her friend trying to get the phone back on the other end of the line. "Now, I'll let you get back to your... ahem, fun in a minute. I'm sure I'll see you at some point, but I live in England so it probably won't be all that soon. I just wanted to say, she likes you, she really likes you. I can tell. Don't let her shut you out." She told him, her tone quite serious. "You're good for her and you're there, when I can't be. So don't let her shut you out, and don't do anything stupid."

He smiled a little, a little touched to hear such a good friend of hers tell him this. "I won't," he said, "Don't you worry."

"Yeah, well from what I've heard you actually won't," the girl on the other end told him. "Oh and another thing, don't hurt her. Because if you do, it won't be pretty. And I'm not kidding when I say that."

"I believe you," he said, and as he looked over at disgruntled Lisbon with messy hair and smudged eye makeup, his heart melted a little and he knew he could never intentionally cause her pain. "And I'll try my hardest," he told Alex.

"And I believe you too," she told him, a smile forming on her face. "Make her happy, Patrick."

"I intend to," he said, his eyes still fixed on the beautiful woman sat on the bed across from him.

"Excellent," Alex said, "Well, tell Ter I say bye, I'll leave you guys to it," she said suggestively, "Tell her I'll call soon, and that I expect details."

He laughed, "It was nice talking to you,"

"You too," she said grinning, "Now go on, go make her happy," she said, and she put the phone down.

"That was, interesting," he said as he hung up.

"She hung up? What did she say?"

"She said bye and that she'll call you soon – oh and that she expects details." His eyes were sparkling, he was clearly enjoying this.

She looked at him, he obviously found it very amusing that this was what they'd woken up to.

"She's one of a kind," she explained, smiling at the thought of Alex.

"So are you," he replied immediately, and she caught his eye, still smiling.

"Are we going to talk about this?" she asked, as though she were slightly afraid of the answer.

"Yes," he assured her, "But, right now, I have a better idea." She leaned forward and kissed her softly, his hand slipping round her neck, and she moaned her approval.

"That, is an excellent idea," she told him, running her hand up his chest and up round into his hair as she kissed him back.

"I have my orders to make you happy," he whispered between kisses.

She smiled and looked at him, "I think I can live with that," she whispered back.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight._

** *cries* I'm really going to miss this one! I'm very emotional right now! I hope you guys liked it, and even if you haven't reviewed this for the whole time, if you're still reading and still like it, i'd really appreciate it if you told me. So please review, it means a great deal to me. **

**Hope you've enjoyed this, and congrats if you're still here, i'm not the best for UDs. But if you have stuck with me from the beginning, thank you, and thanks to anyone who's picked it up since. I hope i did the end justice. **

**Bye for now! **

**Emily xxxx**


End file.
